gtfdbfandomcom-20200214-history
Him
HIM is the main antagonist of Grim Tales, he makes his first appearance in chapter 5. He is the father of Mimi and ruler of the Land of Tainted Souls. He originates from the Cartoon Network show, The Powerpuff Girls. Appearence Him in the Grim tales from down below is somewhat different from the original series The Powerpuff Girls. Him has red skin, lobster-like claws and pointy ears, he has black hair, a beard and red eyes with green scleras. Unlike his appearence in Powerpuff girls, he wears a red suit with a black tie and white fur around the scuff of his neck down to his waist, all most Santa Claus-like. Personality Him is cruel and sadistic like any other demon should be. He enjoys people's pain and suffering even when it's his own family, like when he cut off Mimi's hands while laughing and torturing someone she cares about. He gets very angry whenever someone betrays him or gets in his way. Despite this, Him is shown to be, for the most part, fairly calm and collected, only seen genuinely losing his temper once. He was also was not shaken when multiple superheroes had him nearly cornered. HIM is considered the most evil person in the Underworld, next to Mandy. He is feared by many persons both on Earth and the Underworld. According to the narrator in Him's first appearance, he is "so evil, so sinister, so horribly vile, that even the utterance of his name strikes fear into the hearts of men". He is shown to feed off the negative emotions of human beings and become powerless when there is little or no negativity in the air. He refers to the other villains as mortals, which further supports the argument that he is the Devil. Him's plans often consist of manipulating events to either drive the Powerpuff Girls insane or simply drive wedges between them. In the original series he had many female quirks. He dressed himself more like a woman, and along with his high-pitched voice gave the impression that he was a homosexual. In Grim Tales his personality has changed. He is more darker and acts more masculine. He still manipulates the people weaker than him, instead of using his physical abilities, as shown when he controlled Minnie. He only think about himself and no one else, not even his daughter, as he didn't care that she was captured. He even find humour in it and stated that nothing that Mandy does to her can be worse to what he had done, which might be true since he forced her to kill her own mother before amputating her hands to replace them with claws. Overal, he is a very cunning villain who tried to gain more and more power. When the Demon Reaper surfaced he tried to gain control over it, seeing how the united forces of Mandy, Grim, Jack Skellington, Lord Pain and Dan Phantom were unable to beat it. If he meets characters with extraordinary powers or possess anything else he might find interest in, he seems to respect them and is willing strike a bargain, promising riches, power or forfilling desires in exchange for the small price of undying loyality to his rule. Refusing this 'generous' offer is almost a direct death wish. He also don't take betrayal lightly, not even from his daughter. Especially if it is done out of the good of the traitor's heart. He claimed he would even be proud of her if she had done it out of a selfish desire or even 'that tricycle she wanted so bad'. He decapitated Jeff without a second thought when Mimi and he betrayed him and left his head close to Mimi so she could see what he had done. He forced her to go after Horror's Hand in Mandy's Vault with the promise that he would restore Jeff, who is reduced to a mere soul now, to his former glory. It is later revealed that it was just part of her punishment as exposure to Horror's Hand shows someone's worse memory, ironically the destruction of Megaville at the hands of HIM. Althought he denied it several times, he does worry about his conflict with Mandy and starts gathering old allies to aid him clean up this mess. It are only these few allies he keeps in great regard, telling Chi, after she berated him, that the only reason why she wasn't dead, was because she was the daughter of an old friend. On romantic points he seems to be at least bisexual. It is implied in Memories of en evil overlord and Bros before Hoes that HIM once had a relationship with Mandy and he described her at one point as "a soul shredding glare, limitless ambition and a real hot rack", proving his sexual attraction to women. His implied bromance with Aku could mean he has a certain liking of men, althought Aku took on the form of Ikra when seducing him, could mean he just has a preference for women. Based on his overal personality, it could be that he only feel lust and uses other for his own sexual gratifaction rather then loving them. Meaning that gender doesn't really matter for HIM. His clothing style shows some of his gay side, as he often dresses himself differently, mostly leaving his chest bare. Abilities Him is shown to be immensely powerful, capable of defeating Hoss Delgado, Raven, Irwin, and Blossom with relative ease. He is shown to also be very enduring, being able to survive a nuclear blast. Grim Tales History Him is a long term rival of the Powerpuff Girls, doing everything in his power to torment them in their hometown of Townsville before they move to Megaville, only for HIM to follow them. Though the exact details are unknown, he begot a child, Mimi, with Blossom, their leader. When Mimi was 10 years old he would attack Megaville and with the help of a unidentified traitor systematically killed off hero after hero in the town. In the end battle, only four heroes remained: Hoss Delgado, Irwin, Raven and Blossom. At first, he sent a Lava Monster to retrieve his daughter but this plan was thwarted by Irwin, Hoss and Raven. Realizing that his Lava Monster would fail his mission, HIM decided to join the fight himself, immediatly sliced Raven's back open as his entree. He made shortwork of Irwin by transforming him in a pet before snapping his neck. He continued by mocking his adversaries as he waited for Blossom to arrive. As HIM is distracted by the arrive of Blossom, Hoss and Raven started their last stand. Hoss grabbed the devil from behind, taking him in stranglehold with Raven immobolizing his claws. Hoss did his final move by drawing a Nuclear Grenade before Raven transport them to a distant place as the bomb is ready to explode. Believing that HIM will finally be taken care of, he revealed that Hoss' and Raven's sacrifice was in vain as he is unharmed, standing behind him in his Speed Demon form. Shortly after, he forced Mimi to kill her mother. As she completed the task, he rewarded her by slicing off her hands and fusing her with Devil Essence, making her the devil girl we know. HIM is one of the rulers of the Underworld, being the ruler of the Land of Tainted Souls, for a time we don't know. Although it already could have been since the original show. He is one of the most feared being in the Underworld, only surpassed by Mandy. After he brought Mimi to his realm, she became the ward of HIM. He often visited one of his best friends, and fellow realm ruler of the "Big Five", Aku. He and Aku have, as it is called, a bromance which shows HIM's more homosexual side, although Aku mostly transforms himself into Ikra for these occasions. Further Orientation After the battle between Mina Harper and Mimi is over Him arrives on scene, explaining to Vlad the Count that as per their contract the Count's castle is his. When Vlad states that he never signed a contract Him corrects himself, showing that Mina signed the contract. While the two vampires are arguing Him notices Mimi and Jeff hiding behind a umbrella and when he investigates he is led to believe that they were simply posting lewd photo's of Mimi on Facebook. The trio proceed home and realizing that something is bothering Jeff he tells him to tell him. As it turns out today is Mimi's birthday and Jeff suggests that they take the rest of the day off to celebrate. Him however is not interested in a party, let alone one without strippers, and more the point he soon learns he has a business meeting later that day with Hunson. While the three of them are in Him's office Hunson learns from Jeff that today is Mimi's birthday. Hunson is able to convince Him to throw the party on the condition that Male strippers are present for Mimi and that she's ready and rested for tomorrow's assignments. True to Him's word a large portion of his minions arrive at the party dressed as Male strippers who then dance with Mimi. From Down Below When Minniemandy gave her Nergaling powers to her brother Grim Jr. and the latter transformed into the Demon Reaper Him saw the opportunity he needed to rule all of creation. He sent Mimi into Heaven to retrieve Minnie's soul from the Redeemer and brought her to the Realm of Flesh and Blood. He then separated Mimi from her Devil Essence and disguised it as a scarf being worn by Mimi's caretaker Jeffrey the Spider. Using this he was able to lure Junior and the Redeemer into a trap inside Jeff's "home" where he had the spider restrain Redeemer while he negotiated with Junior using Minnie as a bargaining chip. Him explained that his body, the Demon Reaper, was currently on a rampage that will ultimately end all of creation if not stopped, even some of the underworld's greatest warriors working together can't stop it. To this end Him states that if Junior comes to work for him as his protege he will teach him how to harvest the power of this unstoppable beast and give him even more power beyond his wildest dreams, but above all else he'll have his sister back. When Junior refuses the offer Him experimentally invokes the Sin of Wrath inside Minnie, causing her to attack Junior, forcing him to kiss her on the lips to calm her down. Amused by the siblings antics Him gets back to business, taking Minnie and making his intention to use her to take control of the Demon Reaper obvious. Junior attacks Him with Minnie's scythe and fails to do any damage, disappointing Him. Jeff free's Redeemer who saves Minnie and takes her to Heaven on Junior's insistence, Him attempts to take his anger out on the traitorous arachnid but Mimi saves him by transporting herself, Jeff, and Junior away. What About Mimi? After Him catches up to his wayward daughter and traitorous nanny he punishes the latter by killing him and imprisoning his soul. Him berates his daughter for her actions, if she had betrayed Him out of the cruelty of her heart, silver, a doll, or the trike she always wanted, he would have been proud and instead she betrayed him for "THIS 8 LEGGED INGRATE!!!" Him thus offers his daughter one chance at redemption and to save Jeff's soul, thanks to Redeemer he is in need of a new hand and he's already picked out exactly which one he wants, Horror's Hand, located in maximum security lock up inside Mandy's Vault. Should she fail then he promises a eternity of damnation and punishment for Jeff that Mimi will watch every moment of. Later Him is taking a bath inside his home when Mimi let out a ear piercing wail, as a result of experiencing the power of the hand, commenting that it took longer than he expected it would. Jeff begs Him to take is rage out on him instead of Mimi but Him tells Jeff to be patient, he'll get his turn after Mandy is through with Mimi. Later during the Night Him is in bed passing the time by doodling on Mimi's family photos. A few days later Him arrives in the City of Aku using his car and wearing a Cowboy outfit, when Chi and Demongo go greet Him Chi discovers that Mimi is not present. Demanding answers from the demon lord about Mimi and his missing hand Him states that she is out running errands for him, a private family matter as he claims and Mimi is safe and sound, also claiming that he lost the hand in a cooking mishap. Further more Him reminds Chi that what Mimi is doing, where she's doing it, and whom she's doing it with his not her concern, reminding her that the only reason she hasn't been smacked silly yet is because she's the daughter of Aku, a good friend of his whom he has a business meeting with. Undeterred Chi shoots Him's hat off with her flintlock warning Him not to turn his back on her. Demanding to know where Mimi is Chi threatens to shoot Him. Unfortunately Him calls her threat, biting the end off of her gun, asking exactly what she intends to do. Luckily Aku arrives and saves his daughter from Him before he kills her, apologizing on her behalf for not teaching her proper manners. Aku insists that while he looks into that Him indulge himself in his personal hot-springs and Sake, something Him gladly accepts. Later in the hot-springs Him is enjoying himself, calling it far better then his lava springs. When Aku arrives in the hot-springs she's completely naked, prompting Him to flirt with her. "Bromance" aside Him explains the reason he came, wanting to discuss the future of the underworld with her. Aku however sees through Him correctly guessing that he's trying to form a alliance now that he's got Mandy mad at Him. Him admits to the deception, he'll go over the finer points with Aku later in her office but for the time being he wants to relax and forget his trouble. True to Him's word he explains to Aku what is going on in his office, or at least his version. Him attempts to turn Aku's against Mandy, pointing out that Mandy has the only weapon that can end him in her Vault, Jack's sword. Aku counters Him's point with the fact that the weapon's "evil destroying" properties can only be used by someone pure of heart, as it is it's useless. Him also points out that Mandy will not honor the treaty between the Five, pointing out her ruthless drive that is second to none, a point that Aku counters that while ruthless, Mandy is not rash enough to ignore their past, which apparently is on good terms. Finally Him points out that Aku has lost his Zeal thanks to the loss of his rival Jack, a fact that Aku admits to and that something similar has happened to Jack with the lost of his rivals the Powerpuff Girls. The conversation quickly devolves into drunken escapes with Aku as Ikra flirting with Him. The two Under-lords discuss what Him is going to do about the meeting with the council, Him claims he's got a lock on it but Aku still won't back him. Next the two talk about Mimi, although Aku is concerned that when the plot Him has going does inevitably blow up in his face and he loses everything Mimi might be all he has left. Him claims that he doesn't care about Mimi and would gladly trade her for a Wii, even if he was concerned about what Mandy is doing to her right now he's quite confident that it's not any worst than what he's already done to her. The conversation leads to Mandy, specifically Aku wondering about Him's crush on Mandy when he could have her instead. Listing obvious reasons as Mandy's "Soul Shredding Glare, Limitless Ambition and Really Hot Rack" Him explains that they're "Bros and they don't screw each other." That said Aku claims that if Him does want her help then he'll have to be a bit more "persuasive" than he has been.